


In a Tent

by misura



Category: His Fair Assassin - Robin LaFevers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sybella pays Beast a late night visit.
Relationships: Sybella d'Albret/Benebic "Beast" de Waroch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	In a Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/gifts).



Slipping past the one guard proved to be even easier than she had expected. Sybella made a mental note to have a word with someone about that: if she found it easy to keep herself hidden from the guard's view, so might an assassin - or, well, an assassin with more nefarious objectives than hers.

Though Sybella was sure some people might view her own objectives as somewhat less than pure as well.

"Are we under attack?" Beast sounded alert, awake, though he had kept his voice low.

She wondered if he was simply more watchful than the guard, or if, Saints forbid, he'd been expecting her. Predictability was not a virtue Sybella felt any particular interest in pursuing.

"If we were, why would I bother sneaking into your tent?" To say nothing of the lack of noise from the rest of the camp. "I'll assume your mind is still a bit sleep-fogged and forget you asked."

Beast grunted. Sybella wished, irrationally, that she were able to see his face.

"I came because I thought you might enjoy some company. My company, to be exact."

"Your company's always welcome," Beast said. He sounded a little wary, like he suspected this to be some sort of trap. "As I hope you know. But - "

Sybella dropped her cloak, then started to rid herself of the rest of her clothes. "But?"

"What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious? You really must be tired. Did I wake you from a good dream?" Sybella let loose her hair and shook her head, enjoying the way it felt against her shoulders.

Beast grunted. "No dream could be better than the reality of having you here. But - "

It was oh-so tempting to simply crawl into his bedding, to run her hands all over his body, to familiarize herself again with his scars and the taste of his mouth, his skin, the sounds he made when she found the right place to touch him and stroke him, and yet Sybella held herself back.

"You keep saying that word and not explaining what you mean by it."

"This isn't a good idea," Beast said, after a silence long enough to make Sybella wonder if he had slipped back into his dream, pretty words notwithstanding. "Someone will hear."

Sybella swallowed a sharp comment on the guard's ability to hear anything. "We will simply have to be quiet. I do not see why that should be as impossible as you seem to think it is."

"Because it's you, and I - " Beast abruptly stopped talking as Sybella decided that she had no intention of letting herself get cold while waiting for Beast to come to his senses.

Even in the dark, her mouth found his easily enough. He kissed her back with no hesitation at all, which Sybella admitted was a bit of a relief. She had half come to fear herself unwelcome after all, and that would have been rather awkward, even if she had every confidence the guard would have proven as oblivious to her leaving as he had been to her coming.

"See?" The solid warmth of him felt wonderful. If ever she needed comfort on a cold winter's night, Beast should prove to be a most capable source of heat. "I believe that was quite silent."

Beast sighed. "Nothing I say is going to make the least difference, is it?"

"I will go if you want me to go," Sybella said, hoping she sounded sincere. As she was: she had no intention of staying when she was unwanted. "However, I do not believe that to be the case. Am I wrong?"

His body had already begun to respond to her nearness. With any other man, she would only feel the pleasure of a lesson well learned and properly applied, but with Beast, it was more than that. It was knowing that he knew her, possibly better than anyone save her sisters, and loved her and wanted her. It was the joy in having found a person worth understanding and loving and wanting in return.

"Have you ever been wrong in your life?" Beast sounded wry.

"Yes. Often." It was an honest answer. "To my regret." Some of her mistakes had gotten people hurt, or even killed.

"Then, let me reassure you that you aren't wrong now." Beast kissed her, his arms around her now, pressing her body closer to that delicious warmth and strength.

"I am reassured," Sybella said, allowing her hands to roam.

"So," Beast said, a teasing note to his voice, "you found that you could not sleep by yourself? You lay awake for lack of my company? I'm touched."

"If you want to continue to be so, I would suggest you not get too pleased with yourself."

"Of course not. I am far more pleased with you than I could ever be with myself," Beast said. "Having you here - I'm half-convinced that I am still dreaming after all, and that I will awaken to find myself alone."

"You might. I've no intention of staying the entire night."

"No. That's probably wise." Beast sighed. "Though I wish it were otherwise."

Sybella chuckled and kissed him. "Alas, it is not. Thus, would it not be best to make the most of what time we have?"

"From your actions, may I assume you have some notion of how we might best do so?"

Sybella grinned, the anticipation of things to come making her blood sing. "You may indeed."


End file.
